1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a walking assist device which assists a user in walking by relieving a load applied to a leg thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a walking assist device having a seat member, a leg link connected to the load transmit portion and provided with at least one joint portion and a driving source for driving the joint portion provided in the leg link (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-20909). The driving source in this type of walking assist device drives the leg link in the direction of pushing up the seat member; therefore, at least a partial weight of a user is supported by the seat member through the leg link, and as a result thereof, the walking assist device can assist the user in walking by relieving a load applied to a leg thereof.
In this type of the walking assist device, the load transmit portion is configured as a seat member where the user sits astride, and the leg link is disposed inward the leg of the user in the lateral direction thereof. According thereto, the seat member and the leg link are positioned below the hip of the user, and consequently, a hand of the user will not hit the load transmit portion and the leg link while walking. Therefore, free hand swing in walking is enabled, making the walking assist device more convenient for use.
However, in the conventional walking assist device, electric components such as a controller for controlling the driving source, a motor driver and the like are housed in a backpack, and the backpack is shouldered by the user, which becomes a burden to the user. Thereby, it is expected to relieve the burden from the user by disposing the electric components in the walking assist device.